invader Zim meets JtHM
by GirLovERdoOmSOnG
Summary: what happens when an invader sent from outer space meets a homicidal maniac?...read to find out...-WARNING: this story contains violence/gore and bad language-


**This story I am dedicating to my bestest friend ever who got me obsessed with invader Zim AND Johnny the homicidal maniac.**

**Chapter one part one**

"**Noooo!!!! Why MY piggy?! Why?! I luvdid you piggy I luvdid you!"**

**Zim makes a hand jester to Gir signalling to hand it over.**

**Gir bursts out in tears but obeys.**

**The Very Next Day**

"**NOOO!!!! Why my piggy?! I luvdid you piggy I luvd..."**

"**No Gir I'm NOT gonna take your stupid pig away, not THIS time..."**

"**NOOO! Please don't take my piggy!!! Please don....wah?...yippee!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gir starts jumping from walls insanely until he decides to make waffles to accommodate this occasion (And pretty much every occasion)-**

**10 minutes later...**

"**Guess who made waffles???!!!"Gir says obnoxiously.**

"**No Gir, no more waffles!"**

**Gir begins hitting Zim continuously with a waffle.**

"**FINE! I'll eat just one little piece!"**

**Zim takes a bite...he coughs and hacks...**

"***cough*GIR! Are you trying to kill me?!!!! What did you put in these anyway?!"**

"**ummm....I don't know..."**

**Zim stands up and walks over to the refrigerator and notices that his 'experiment' is no longer there. He then walks back over to the table and sits down. **

"**GIR?" Zim says calmly. " Did you use the green slime from the refrigerator for your waffles?**

"**Uhhhhh....no. That stuff looked rotten so I threw it out." **

"**GIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim Screams. "That was an experiment!!!"**

"**......awwwww are you mad???"**

"**yes Gir, very very mad!!!" Zim responds furiously.**

"**Awwwww I know what you need!"**

**Gir spreads out his arms, walks over to Zim and gives him a massive hug.**

"**GIR!!! What did I say about hugs!!!?" Zim shrieks.**

**Startled, Gir jumps backwards.**

"**You despises them" Gir replies. **

"**Very good Gir, now give me your filthy pig!"**

"**Noooo!!!!!" Gir sobs.**

"**why My piggy! Why!?!" Gir protests still sobbing...**

"**I luvdid you piggy! I luvdid you!!!**

"**GIR!!! HAND IT OVER!"**

**Now in a fully pledged cry, Gir gives Zim the squeaky rubber pig he so much loves.**

**Part 2**

"**GIR!!! Where are my waffles!!!?"**

"**almost done master" Gir replies strangely obediently.**

**Zim gets out of bed and takes the elevator to the 'house' level of his-and Girs- home on earth, and sits down at the kitchen table. Gir brings Zim his waffles.**

"**nothing that might kill me, right Gir?"**

"**Of course not master, why would you ask something so silly?" Gir replies**

"**oh, just making sure."**

"**ok?!"**

**By Girs response Zim knew there could not possibly be anything lethal in the waffles, so he takes a bite. And just as he begins chewing Zim remembers he HATES waffles and begins coughing and hacking but can't stop himself from eating them and just as he believes he's about explode...he awakens...... he just realizes sweat is pouring down his forehead when...he hears a voice...**

"**Hi there, by the looks of it I'd say you've just awoken from a bad dream..." the voice says, in a low masculine tone.**

**Still in bed, Zim jumps to his feet, **

"**who goes there!!!?" Zim yells.**

**In the pitch black depths of the 'under ground' part of the house, Zim couldn't see nor hear anything until the voice came again, this time louder as if it were getting closer. suddenly a shadow appeared and as it grew nearer Zim could identify some of its features...black stringy hair, darkened eyes from lack of sleep...dressed in black and knee high boots with what appears to be metal buckles...and what seems to be blood splatters on his face and shirt...**

"**My name's Johnny, what's yours? The voice said, this time Zim could hear it perfectly.**

"**uhhh....George...yes! George, thats my name! Zim says slyly.**

"**Good, good...now tell me your REAL name.." the voice responds**

"**NEVER!!! I will NEVER tell you that my real name is Zim, NEVER!!!**

"**Hmmm...Zim eh?..."**

"**DOH! stupid stupid stupid..." Zim whispers to himself, while repeatedly hitting himself in the head.**

**Just then Gir comes running in with a plate of waffles...**

"**guess who made waffles!!!" Gir says in his regular obnoxious voice.**

**Then he see's Johnny...**

"**awww you never told me you were having friends over..."**

**Johnny bends down and picks up Gir by the armpits...**

"**Hello little guy...**

"**Hi!"**

"**And what might your name be???"**

"**my name is...."**

"**GIR don't tell him!!!" Zim yells.**

"**...why, nice to meet you Gir...my name is Johnny."**

"**DOH!!!!" Zim says after realizing how stupid he was to yell out Girs name right in front of Johnny...and once again begins repeatedly smacking himself in the head.**

"**Your name is so wacky!" Gir says to Johnny.**

"**what was that? Huh? Did you uh...call me wacky huh? HUH? Are you making FUN OF ME?!"**

**Gir giggles a bit...**

"**HUH? Now you think it's FUNNY to insult me!!!!" **

**Gir turns his head back and forth in protest.**

"**So now you're lying about thinking that insulting me is funny?!huh? HUH?! Well, FUCK YOU! You lying little...little....WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY!!!???**

"**I'm a robot!"**

"**How the HELL are you a robot you look like...like a...a dog?! **

"**YES!!! Then my disguises are working!!!!" Zim shouts randomly.**

"**well I don't care what are! I'm gonna do to you two, what I do to everyone else who insults JOHNNY C!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**To be continued....**


End file.
